Sacrifices shall be made
by notmadnessjustmisschief
Summary: Hola, soy Kassim, y esta es la historia de cómo presencié la primera vez de mi mejor amigo... Desde dentro. [ One shot ] [ Narrativa en primera persona ]


_**¡Buenos días!**_

 _ **Este es el primer fic que aporto al fandom de Magi: The Labyrinth/Kingdom of Magic. La idea surgió la tarde de mi cumpleaños, con mis queridas amigas SheenaRogers, FeuerImHerz y mi querida amiga y compañera dentro de este FF (aunque aún no haya escrito nada), Hachi.**_  
 _ **Estábamos hablando de fics absurdos y headcanons cómicos, hasta que surgió esta idea.**_

 _ **Lo he escrito con todo el cariño del mundo y respeto a Kassim y Alibaba, pero es que era tan necesario y me lo he pasado tan bien escribiéndolo...**_

 _ **¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**_

 _ **(Los personajes y universo de Magi pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka)**_

* * *

No es fácil la vida dentro de un cuerpo como el de Alibaba, ¿sabéis?

El rubio es muy distinto a mí, y el tener que soportar día sí y día también sus intentos de madurez, colman la paciencia de un servidor.

Sin embargo, recobré la esperanza cuando, visto y no visto, la mente de Alibaba abandonó su cuerpo, y ambos rukh fuimos a parar a una criatura de no más de 50 centímetros de alto, completamente inútil, lo más lejos posible de su mundo conocido.

Aquellos 100 años pasados en la soledad más absoluta, donde Alibaba se las supo apañar por sí mismo (con mi ayuda), y después otro tanto de tiempo junto al magi Judal a lomos de Mamá Dragón para llegar hasta donde se encontraba su cuerpo, parecían haber hecho mella en mi joven y buen amigo.

Por mi parte, creía estar en lo correcto; Alibaba volvió con ganas de hacer cambios en ese mundo completamente nuevo que se encontró tras su llegada. La visita a Sinbad, el viaje a Kou, a Reim, a Heliohapt, su propuesta de un nuevo tipo de comercio... Todo aquello demostraba que el más joven de los Saluja iba por el buen camino de convertirse en el líder que estaba destinado a ser. Yo estaba satisfecho, orgulloso si cabe. Todo lo acontecido a mi persona años atrás en Baldadd habían determinado el tipo de individuo que sería y el destino que aguardaba a mi mejor amigo de la infancia, y además, ayudó a limpiar mi alma de todo mal cometido.

Estaba contento de poder acompañarle en su camino, haciéndole saber que, aunque no fuera del mismo modo, seguía acompañándole y estando ahí para él.

Todo iba bien, perfecto, hasta que...

 **\- ¡Morgiana, casémonos!**

Si en ese momento estuviese bebiendo algo, sería cuando lo hubiera escupido de forma escandalosa y dramática.

Hola, soy Kassim, y esta es la historia de cómo presencié la primera vez de mi mejor amigo... Desde dentro.

La ceremonia de boda fue sencilla, gracias al dios que quiera escucharme. La fiesta de compromiso sí que fue entretenida, con bebida, música y comida por todos lados. Se me pegó algo de aquel ambiente tan festivo, y el ver a Alibaba tan feliz, al fin y al cabo, era lo que le contagiaba a mi rukh el buen estado de ánimo.

Pero la boda no la presenciaron más que las personas más cercanas al rubio. Oficiada por Aladdin, aquel canijo que había acabado cayéndome bien y que ahora era más alto que nosotros, fue celebrada en Baldadd, y duró desde la salida del sol hasta su sustitución por la luna.  
Por algún motivo, aquel tipo, Sinbad, no acudió a la ceremonia; si lo hubiera hecho, la recepción habría durado una semana por lo menos. Y yo no me habría quejado.

La fiesta se dio por finalizada. Los piratas seguidores en su tiempo de Alibaba, dormían todos juntos, unos apoyados en los otros, como la piña que eran. Aladdin le contaba a Kougyoku diferentes historietas sobre aquellos últimos años de un lado para otro, con un claro interés de impresionar. Ka Koubun y los otros dos sirvientes vigilaban de cerca; quizá el hijo de Solomon fuera un pretendiente válido para su apreciada princesa.

Sharrkan, rey de Heliohapt y mentor de Alibaba, frente a las bailarinas que amenizaban la noche y la música, maldisimulaba una mirada enamorada a la bruja de grandes pechos y cabello azul, Yamuhaira, mientras hablaba con los hermanos pelirrojos de Kou, reunidos por primera vez en el reino de Baldadd.

Hakuryuu meditaba, solitario, en el otro lado de la mesa donde los dos previamente mencionados se encontraban. No tardaría en irse, aún no había encontrado a Judal, y no veía lugar para él en aquella celebración.

_ 

Los novios, ahora esposos, se retiraron hacia sus aposentos de recién casados, con toda la intención de dar comienzo a... la noche de bodas.

El momento que más estaba temiendo que llegase. No sabía si sería una buena o una mala experiencia para mí.  
Sabía a ciencia cierta que Alibaba no había hecho absolutamente nada con antelación. Y no era porque no lo hubiera intentado. Había sido muy divertido verle fracasar estrepitosamente cada vez que acudía a los barrios rojos de las ciudades, y encontrarse cada vez con una mujer corpulenta y rostro... llamémoslo "confuso", que parecía exactamente la misma. O quizá es que Alibaba, conservarse el trauma de la primera vez en Qishan, y siempre las viese como la primera de todas: Elizabeth, un encanto de mujer.

Pero esta ocasión era diferente, había habido una boda de por medio, y, aunque no aprobase la elección del rubio, yo no dejo de ser un amasijo de rukh mezclado con el suyo en su interior.

Por tanto, tomé asiento, me crucé de piernas y encendí un puro de los que nunca se me gastaban. Ser parte del flujo del rukh tiene esas ventajas.

Alibaba empezaba mal. Se tropezó al subir el primer escalón con Morgiana en brazos, dando ella un ágil salto antes de que pudiera caerse, unos peldaños arriba, mientras el rubio se dejaba los dientes con el filo de las escaleras, lo cual me dolió hasta a mí.

Ahora él en brazos de Morgiana, subieron las escaleras y llegaron finalmente al cuarto. Yo me incliné en mi asiento, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas: pronto empezaba lo bueno.

Una vez sobre la cama, la... ¿pelirrosa? ¿pelirroja? ...

...

... la pelifucsia se coloca boca arriba, y los nervios de Alibaba me taladran el pescuezo.  
¡Vamos, tío! ¡Como te enseñé!

Eso es, primero la ropa. Cuidado, es un vestido de broche complicado. La bruja de pechos grandes y pelo azul no debió encargarse de esa vestimenta, Alibaba es rubio, y era obvio que iba a tener problemas.

¡Premio! - un problema menos. Por suerte, el traje de Alibaba no es tan difícil de quit- ... ¿¡Se puede saber cómo te puedes tropezar con tu propio fular al cuello!? Paciencia, Kassim. Soberana paciencia...

Las manos de Alibaba se inclinan despacio y exploran el cuerpo de Morgiana. El torrente de rukh alterado de mi amigo me golpea en la cara y casi me tira de mi asiento, haciendo que chasquee la lengua de indignación. Tranquilo, chico, es sólo un cuerpo femenino. Y yo los he visto mejores.

\- Morgiana, ¿en estos años te ha dado tiempo a desarrollar... todo esto?

Os juro que nunca me había atragantado con el humo de mi propio puro. Tras recomponerme del ataque de tos, me palmee la frente con tanta fuerza por la frustración que me dejé marca.  
¿Quién en su sano juicio hace un comentario de ese tipo en ESE MOMENTO? ¿Siempre tuve tanta paciencia? No, yo creo que no. Que es el rukh el que me ha otorgado toneladas de paciencia para aguantar el vivir aquí dentro.

Por suerte, parecía que los instintos masculinos de Alibaba comenzaban a despertar, y la excitación que se extiende a lo largo de todo su cuerpo lo demuestra.  
Cuando llega el momento culminante, yo me incorporo en la silla, prácticamente colocándome de cuclillas sobre ella, agarrándome en el respaldo, presa de la emoción.

Mi Alibaba se estaba volviendo un hombre. Un hombre hecho y derecho qu- ... Por ahí no. No, hijo, no. Es un poco más arrib- eso es. Bien. Por favor, Solomon, no dejes que sea demasiado precoz. Sólo lo justo.

Si fuera otra persona, diría que, a pesar de toda la torpeza de mi mejor amigo y de la ausencia de expresión de Morgiana, fue una escena emotiva. Muestra del amor puro e inocente entre dos personas que entran en contacto total por primera vez.  
Que mi mejor amigo se había convertido en un hombre aquella noche, junto a la mujer que amaba y que la felicidad que sintió en ese momento superó a cualquiera sentida a lo largo de su vida.

Pero yo no soy esa otra persona, y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que, por lo visto, es cierto eso que dicen de las mujeres fanalis. Quizá habría permanecido mejor en la ignorancia.

Ali, me alegro mucho por ti. Eres el mejor amigo que uno podría tener, y te mereces toda la felicidad de este mundo.

Pero mañana vas a tener unas agujetas que te cagas. 

* * *

_****_

_**¡Y hasta aquí el fin!**_

 _ **He tenido serios problemas para el final, porque no me convencía ninguno y llevaba tres días delante de la pantalla rehaciendo las últimas frases una y otra vez.**_  
 _ **Pero a pesar de las adversidades y complicaciones, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado 3**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **Nana.**_


End file.
